falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout Fanon Wiki talk:How To Make A Quality Character
Stands up and clap hands slowly --Cerebral plague 20:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) : Im not even near done... >>--Eagle oo8i 20:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sit's down when realizes performance isn't done yet. --Cerebral plague 20:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I'm going to add a section of no-nos at the bottem, in a very angry way. //--Teh Krush 21:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I did >>--Eagle oo8i 21:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::You did?? But I did too! Nooooo! Lol, umm, mention the Stats table thing for RP characters. //--Teh Krush 21:27, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I did that too. //--Teh Krush 21:27, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ummm....thanks, Krush... >>--Eagle oo8i 21:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :No prob. //--Teh Krush 21:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Now make me mai images! Lol. //--Teh Krush 21:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) : Lawlz...kk By the way, I kind of want to make one of these for creating Weapons, Organizations, and maybe a few others. And I was hoping to make this sort of...well...my project...so you guys mind if I do them myself? I don't mind if you edit them... : >>--Eagle oo8i 21:42, 5 April 2009 (UTC) BTW that ain't jungle, it is a forest. battle royale was on an island in Japan but it was a forest not a Jungle --Brengarrett 17:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Same difference, you don't get much of either in the Fallout setting. //--Run4urLife! 17:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) If oasis can be in the DC area, then there can be other areas in the US with forests, point is that weird shit is all over the place, wouldn't it be more believeable that there be a forest in the World then a super Mutant ? --Brengarrett 17:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Oasis was unique, caused by Harold. I assume you're rational enough to realise that you won't get vegetation like that everywhere. Grotesque, mutated shrubbery, yes, but Oasis like forests, no. //--Run4urLife! 17:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::There are other plants in the Fallout world, though. Broc Flower, Xander Root, Spore plants, and Mutfruit. There'd have to be some major plant-life on the planet somewhere else, as Oasis simply can't make enough oxygen for the planet.--BortJr 21:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Never said there weren't plants, I just said there wouldn't be many like Oasis. And Bort, there's more than enough grass in the world to keep us going on oxygen. The reason deforestation will destroy the world is the greenhouse gasses given off by dead vegetation, not because the trees won't be making any more oxygen. That and habitat destruction and the resultant species extinction and the resultant destabilization of the food chain, but that's not as profound as the release of greenhouse gasses. //--Run4urLife! 21:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::No, there wouldn't be any other Oasises. Harold is "special". But look around the capital wastes. No living grass, either. That means somewhere else there are plants. Probably not Japan, given its proximity to China, but possibly around the equator there are huge bands of radiation mutated jungles. --BortJr 21:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Grass is tougher than a lot of people think, and given two hundred years after the bombs, it'll make a comeback. But yea, you're probably right about Japan. Actually, you are completely right about Japan (you are now on my side of the "Does Japan have advanced tech after being mangled by both sides during the War?" debate, which is they'd be lucky to be above sea level, never mind having the stuff Vegas' Japan faction has). I like the sound of mutated jungles at the equator though. Very intriguing. :::::As for Japan, I'm on the side that NOWHERE ON THE PLANET has high-tech capabilities anymore. The Great War wasn't just China and the US. Everyone who had bombs (and thus the capability to have high technology) were involved. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Great_war#The_Great_War --BortJr 22:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::With the notable exception of the Enclave, and even then its 50's sci-fi stuff. We need more people like you on this site. View the arguments on the OMG Vertibirds Forum. I think we should compromise on the vegetation thing, because we could (well, I could anyway, and I'm assuming you're equally well-read) go on like this for hours. //--Run4urLife! 22:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm not saying that no grass exists anywhere but Oasis. My thought is that it would survive better in rural places, where not so many bombs hit. In the early Fallouts, they're on the west coast, and have little in the way of wild vegetation. Possibly due to the climate of the area. The middle of the country probably fared better, with less bombs and a more conducive climate. DC, being the capital, was bombed harder, making the general capital wastes area unconducive to plantlife. I think we mostly agree on matters of plants and such. Thanks for the compliment, too. I've been trying to get S.Mackie (who has posted a few comments here) to be more active, but he sees most of the contributors and articles to be silly, and un-Fallout-like, so he doesn't want to. --BortJr 22:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, given the grass around DC, i'd have to say it must have been affected by Fallout-style radiation and didn't survive. Or other environmental factors are at work. Oasis is full of FEV influenced plants (from Bob via Harold), which may be why they can thrive whereas other plants don't. Of course, in all the previous fallouts, there is vegetation and agriculture, so some plants survived regardless.--BortJr 22:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) *sighs* fine what ever. Can't convince ya for it, so fuind another pic of Shogo and replace it if you want --Brengarrett 17:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :"Invinible army of death and destruction" lol i love it!!! priceless KuHB1aM 02:00, 10 April 2009 (UTC) God damn it! I want a pet Mirelurk! *throws a fit* --Solbur 02:29, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I am an admin. You can do nothing to stop me. *takes Deathclaw off leash* Right, Miffy, go eat the icky crab lover. *Munch!*. I joke, I joke, thats a precaution from someone making a "Jimmy swims with the Deathclaws on Wednesdays" character, or some other stupid thing. //--Run4urLife! 02:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I just remembered something, how would we consider talking deathclaws? The fallout bible makes it unclear if they survived or not. --Cerebral plague 20:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :They'd be a separate character rather than a pet. //--Run4urLife! 21:02, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not as pets, as player driven characters. I want to play as a talking animal damn it! --Cerebral plague 21:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::FURRY ALERT! //--TehK 21:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::They have the intelligence level of an 8 year-old. And I already have Thralk, the Trog that less good with Englishness is, because him brain not gooder for smartmaking. //--Run4urLife! 21:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::So? I can play a stupid character, just not as well as you. Also, what level intelligence would he be? --Cerebral plague 21:10, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Cerebral Plague, the fallout bible is very damn clear on talking deathclaws. From Fallout Bible 6: Talking deathclaws BTW, the talking deathclaws were destroyed at the end of Fallout 2. Xarn and Goris did not go on to create a new species. They are gone. Kaput. Goodbye. In fact, any mutant animal that talks can safely be assumed to have died at the end at the exact minute that Fallout 2 was over. Any last words, talking animals? I thought not. :So, NO TALKING DEATHCLAWS. --BortJr 21:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) That's debatable. John Deiley wrote (This guy is the designer of Goris and other talking deathclaws by the way) in the fallout bible In any case, there is a chance that two intelligent deathclaws survived to continue on the species. I realize that they are both males, but that is fine. When they were engineered by the Enclave, the intelligence gene was made male specific and dominant. What this means is: Any intelligent male that mated with a non-intelligent female would (most likely) produce intelligent offspring. --Cerebral plague 21:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :That comes from an earlier Bible. The talking Deathclaw section in Bible 6 makes it pretty clear. --BortJr 21:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but we should still consider the earlier bible. Also, why couldn't we just edge around that subject. Perhaps the Enclave did the same experiment on the west coast? --Cerebral plague 21:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Don't you mean East Coast? And no, they probably didn't, considering the mind control devices they now have. //--Run4urLife! 21:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I do. But I want a talking death claw damn it, prefferably a talking hairy deathclaw. Perhaps in the earlier stages, they got the go ahead to replicate it with the hairier breed, although with much higher security? --Cerebral plague 21:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Now, I haven't played FO:Tactics, so correct me if I'm wrong, but couldn't the Hairy Deathclaws talk before the Talking Deathclaws from FO1 came into being (chronologically)? //--Run4urLife! 21:40, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I forgot about that. WOOOOOOO I get a talking deathclaw! --Cerebral plague 21:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I have a question? Could a glowing one have the Nuclear Anomaly perk, since that would make sense, Just wondering. Also I think Jacob could have the Almost perfect Perk. --Brengarrett 15:15, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :No. Feral Ghouls already have their radiation burst, and Jacob has Charisma 1, because he hates the human race in general. //--Run4urLife! 15:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Run, also I fixed up Tenkage's page, I decided that Bren's death should be by the Hands of Jacob, but Bren will put of the best fight he can but it will be Jacob who kills him using the rifle Bren has (steals it during the fight) I guess Bren could say that if he agrees to fight Jacob, he leaves the Claws alone. I think Jacob has enough honor for that request, what do you think? --Brengarrett 15:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I think we should move this conversation to your/ mine/ Bren/ Jacob's talk pages. //--Run4urLife! 15:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) new shit Agent 47 is a compassionate assassin. And he's badass. not as much so as Sam fisheer or danny craig, mind you. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 17:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :That's the exception rather than the rule, and they're not in a dog-eat-dog post-apocalyptic context. //--Run4urLife! 21:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) : I thought of several instances in which Jack would kill all of the characters in Be All My Sins remembers with large amounts of explosives, rigging Stefanie's Robot to go kaboom, and shooting Jacob in the back of the head with a shotgun. And sinking Rivet City. But I didn't do it because I realized it would of caused Jack to be richer then god knows. Cerebralz 21:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::And the fact that everyone would yell at me. Cerebralz 21:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) And possibly release the ninjas, eddy. //--TehK 21:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) This needs to be revised and preferably stripped of references to bits of fanon such as Jacob Vaughton and MR-6 Power Armor. Those references make it less accessible to new readers and may not even survive the reboot, making them moot.--OvaltinePatrol 18:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC)